Well this is new
by reapersama101
Summary: I moved to Metropolis and what do I get? I get a long-lost friend, Chloe, an alien, and maybe even a love with farmboy Clark Kent. Warning: this is Clax or Mark.
1. Metropolis and the flock

**AN: I GOT BORED OF MY OTHER STORIES SO I'M JUST STARTING A BUNCH ONCE. I DISCLAIM ALL BOOKS, TV SHOWS, ETC. THAT I USE IN THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU FOR READING.**

Chapter One:

Okay, so I've known about Erasers, Flyboys, and all that bunch at the School! But did I ever know about aliens? No-sir-y! I mean, did you ever think that there might actually ever be aliens out there? If you did I would've called you a loony bin, called myself a hypocrite then walked away, mumbling to myself. But now….now, I'm pretty damn clear on the whole bits and pieces!

I landed in the rough bits of Metropolis. I was now a bit over twenty two. My flock had gone off on their own, deciding to split apart. It was hard at first, I must admit but I just didn't leave it at that. I let myself move on. Now I've been traveling on my own, still looking the same as I did when I was eighteen. I had long blond hair down to my butt, a tall slender body that had stopped growing and scars painting my body. But some people have dared to call me hot. It was nice to be appreciated. My eyes had changed color; they were now a light violet color instead of the chocolate brown they used to be. My mom and Ella are doing fine; I visit them every once in a while. Ella's engaged to Iggy. Can you believe it?! My sister and one of my best friends are going to actually get married!! I'm happy and all but if they dare break up I refuse to take sides. I know the rough bits of Iggy and I do not want to go there. You did not want to get him mad. I was now wearing a pair of faded jeans, a black T-shirt with a black choker with a silver cross dangling down my collarbone on a medium length chain, and a black leather jacket. I had on a pair of knee-length high heeled stiletto boots with leather and buckles. They were nice if you remember to put gel soles in them. Nudge was off somewhere with her new boyfriend, Chad. She had met him on a fashion tour; he was the son of the owner of a long chain of fashions called Cruise Nudges Fashions. It was amazing how much she kept rambling about him when I went to visit her. I had yet to have a discussion with her about her not taking advantage of him. I was now here in Metropolis to live. It was a nice, busy city that I could definitely help out with. But from what I've heard, this place has some of its own heroes around. And yet there still are major crime issues around here. When some people began to tell me about "aliens" in Metropolis I merely rolled my eyes and sighed, walking away.

I was staying with one of my mom's friend's cousins, Chloe. My mom and her friend, Dianne, had insisted that I stayed with Chloe until I was settled into my very own happy home. So now I was heading to the large church that Chloe lived it. Jeez, was that ironic or what? I mean, a girl with wings staying in a church. I rolled my eyes again and sighed as I began to walk down the street to the church. My backpack was light on my back, despite it's weight and my suitcase was filled with all sorts of gizmos and gadgets that my little techie geek flock members had pressed on me. Not to mention the clothes that Nudge pressed onto me. It was silk and denim rape, I swear! I entered the church, accidentally slamming the door behind me. "Oh, Max, is that you?" Someone called from the upper floor. I looked up the swirly stairs to the wrought iron railing to the upper floor where Chloe was standing. She was smiling down at me. I hadn't seen her since my mom had told me to get along with her when we were sixteen. She had grown. I smiled back up at my long-lost friend. "Yeah, baby, it's me!" I cried out, holding out my arms in preparation for the hug. She instantly ran down the steps and threw her arms around me. I laughed as I hugged her back. "Nice place you got here," I said. "Well, it was a wedding gift," Chloe said quietly. "You got married?" I asked in astonishment. Chloe laughed. "Yeah, but he passed away," Chloe said to me. My face dropped. "I'm so sorry, sweets," I said and threw my arms around her once more. "Yeah, yeah, I get that every time someone hears it for the first time." Chloe said, laughing sadly. I nodded against her shoulder. "Okay, so now that we've met up after six long years how bouts we hit the town?" I said, winking a bit at her. "Ooh, I know the best club. Let me just call Clark and he can come along." Chloe said. I snorted (it's not as bad as it sounds) and shook my head as I headed up the stairs to the room Chloe had pointed out. I had heard of Clark Kent but never actually got the pleasure of meeting the poor farm boy.

"You're still hanging out with farm boys?" I called down the stairs from my room. It was amazing. There was a wrought iron bed in the corner, a white dresser with a vanity mirror on the other end of the room, and a couple of other items on the polished wood floor. It was beautiful despite the sound of it. I instantly began to stuff some clothes into the dresser instead of actually folding them. That'd be too much work. I dropped my backpack and my suitcase, instantly pulling out the two laptops, the webcam, the computer microphone, etc. I was keeping track of Itex so I knew whether I needed to call down my flock. I instantly began booting up the systems on the large desk in the opposite corner of my bed. Chloe gaped from the doorway. "Oh, yeah, sorry about the techie geek stuff," I said absently as I booted up the final monitor. "No, it's fine; you know me, I'm all about nerd stuff," Chloe said in awe. "Yeah, just got to keep track of a few places," I said as I hurried in stepping on a chair in the opposite corner of both the bed and the desk to set up a security camera. "Dear God, it's like my heaven," Chloe blurted out. I laughed. "Yeah, well, Nudge wants me to hold down the fort so that she can have some of her 'fun' with Chad, instead of trying to keep us all safe," I said as I finished plugging in the final cords. "Cool, let's go," I said, grabbing the small leather purse out of my backpack. It held the essentials; cell phone, PDA, hair accessories, makeup, etc. "You are so my best friend," Chloe said as she leaned against my shoulder. I gently patted her shoulder. "Sweetie, that's really rather pathetic," I said as I led her down the stairs.


	2. Waking up next to Clark Kent

**AN: Clark Kent is Max Ride's love interest. I love Fax just as much as the next chick but seriously! Clark Kent or Tom Welling or whatever you want to call him is just too luscious to pass up and it would just be cruel. Besides, Fang broke all of our hearts in the book Fang. There might not be something to save there. *Sniff*. Oh, and there is no Lois. I mean, I've been supporting their love since she came into the series but this is just…well, it's too much. **

Chapter Two:

I didn't respond to the looks of Clark Kent. I couldn't. I had met him in the club that Chloe had introduced to me but I had expected farm boy not…mega-babe! He was so cute. I shook the thought out of my head and held out my hand, smiling. "I'm Max," I said to him. "Clark," He said gruffly and shook my hand. "Good, I thought I was meeting the wrong guy," I said lamely. Then I mentally slapped myself. But Clark laughed. He had this sort of silent laugh (AN: I was just waiting to use that!) that made my heart flutter. It was a familiar flutter then the aftermath left me heartbroken. I recognized that flutter as Fang's flutter. No more flutters! We did not dance, we did not do anything except talk at the bar, drinking our own beers. "Are you even old enough to be drinking?" Clark asked suddenly. Chloe and I exchanged a glance then burst out laughing. "Chloe and I are the same age and yes, I am old enough." I said and pulled out my driver's license from my purse. "Maximum Martinez Ride; nice name," Clark said oddly as he handed the license back to me. I replaced it in my purse. "Yeah, well, it's unique," I said and suddenly let out a yawn. "This is getting boring," I said as I hopped off the stool and grabbed onto their hands. "What do you think you're doing?" Chloe suddenly asked. "I'm making you dance," I said, smiling. "We don't dance," Clark said with a worried smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes. "Sure you do! Everyone can dance. All you have to do is move your feet and arms." I said as I swayed to the beat of the music. I held onto Chloe's forearms as I made her sway to the music with me. "Its fun, come on," I whined. "I swear you have changed so much!" Chloe laughed out loud. I shrugged, raised my arms overhead and twirled. The beat picked up to something new and I hopped along to the song "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance. "Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you son," I sang along and tossed my head wildly at the beat of the music. It must've been on repeat or something because it started playing over and over again after the song had ended.

After it stopped the third time and went onto a slow song, I calmed down and went to the bar. Chloe and Clark were just as tired. "Amazing; you got the Clark Kent to dance in a club," Chloe laughed breathlessly. I nodded and downed the shot glass that had been put in front of me. "Okay, now to go home," I said with a breathless sigh. I checked my watch. Nice; three in the morning. "We must go home and sleep away the booze," I said encouragingly. Chloe laughed and nodded. I was a little too drunk to remember anything. We were just three crazy drunken kids. So imagine my surprise when I woke up in bed with Clark Kent.

Oh, you heard me right, young peoples. I woke up the next morning to bright sunlight streaming through the windows of someone else's bedroom. I groaned at the bright sunlight and rolled over. Only to be met by a breathing warm body. That suddenly froze. "Whoa!" I screamed as I hopped out of the bed. And yes, yes I was naked. I squeaked and grabbed the nearest blanket. I wrapped it around my entire body, making sure to cover my wings. Clark got up just as quick. He held a pillow in front of the important parts but that didn't stop me from seeing the rest of his body. Damn, he was buff! I gave another squeak but this one sounded like a question that came out involuntarily. "What the hell happened?!" I screamed. (AN: Can Superman even get drunk?) "How am I supposed to know?!" Clark cried out. Then a groaning, hung over Chloe entered the doorway. She was fully dressed however. She froze at the sight of us. "What did you two do?" She whispered. I widened my eyes at her. "Oh, certainly not that! There is no way we did that!" I said sternly to her. "Did we do that?!" I asked, just as sternly, to Clark. He shrugged awkwardly. "Ooh, this just might not be good," Chloe said. I nodded, my eyebrows rising in the universal sign of "well, duh!" and groaned. "Please tell me that my first night in Metropolis will not be forgotten forever." I groaned. "You're worried about that at a time like this?" Clark asked sternly. I narrowed my eyes at him. Suddenly Clark's phone rang and he picked it up with one hand while the other held up the pillow. "Clothes, clothes," I muttered as I searched around the room. I suddenly spotted my panties hanging delicately on the chair of Clark's desk. I picked them up. Only to notice they were shredded. "Wow, we must've been good," I said.

Clark glared at me as he listened to the person on the phone. "Who is this again?" Clark asked. "Oh, Oliver!" He said. "Bet you weren't saying that last night," I said. I saw Chloe trying to smother a laugh. "We might as well joke about it!" I cried out in response to his glare. "Yeah, I'm alright, Oliver," Clark said to the phone as Chloe and I exited the room. I was searching (and finding) for my now shredded articles of clothing. The only articles of clothing not shredded to ribbons were my leather jacket and my boots. Thank God. I pulled the blanket tighter around my body. If we started to remember…would Clark remember my wings? I hurried downstairs to my purse on the couch. I checked my PDA for updates on the Itex watch; nothing new. "Is everything alright?" Chloe asked me. I turned to see her in the kitchen area. "Yeah, just that I bet I missed the best experience of my life." I muttered as I held up the torn panties. She spit her orange juice out but luckily it landed in the sink. "Wow," Chloe said. I nodded. "I'm going to borrow some clothes from Clark." I said as I hurried up the stairs. I entered his room without knocking. He was still on the phone. "You know, you could knock," Clark said as he buckled his pants. "Oh, please! I think I've seen everything on you now." I said. "No, not you, Oliver," Clark said. "Well, it's very complicated," He said into the phone in a low tone. "Yeah, sure it is; it's called a hang over," I said loudly so that I bet his head was ringing afterwards. "You got a hang over? You old dog, you," The other person said on the phone. Now that I was close enough I could hear the whole conversation. I slipped in between Clark and his dresser. "I need to borrow some clothes," I said to him. "And you got laid! Very interesting, Clark," The voice snickered. I glared at the phone. "Why can't you use your own?" Clark asked. I held up the ribbon-like articles of clothing. "Okay, that is not my fault," He said, blushing. "Yeah, sure it isn't," I chuckled as I pulled out the smallest pair of jeans that I could find in his dresser and a flannel shirt and a pair of boxers.

I walked into the bathroom. "What? You can see me but I can't see you?" Clark called out. I rolled my eyes at the bathroom door and began to get dressed. It was all too big. "I feel like a kid in my daddy's clothes," I grumbled as I walked out for a belt. "You are very rude, you know," Clark said. I nodded. "Mhmm," I hummed and pulled the belt through all the loops. "I can't wait to meet this Max girl," The voice laughed over the phone. "Well, I just can't wait to meet you too," I said to the phone and pulled the belt tightly around my waist. It held up pretty well but now I looked like Mighty Mouse. "Very cute," Chloe said from the doorway. "Does no one knock anymore?" Clark asked agitated. "And Chloe's there too? What the hell happened?" Oliver said. I rolled my eyes. "Nothing," Clark said. "I think," He added as an afterthought. Well, that changed things.


	3. Being trapped, it's not the best thing

"Stay," Clark said to me, pointing a finger at me. I felt like a dog. "Great, I'm downgraded to pet." I whispered. Chloe smiled, patted my head and followed Clark into the apartment. It was several minutes before Clark allowed me back in. The guy, Oliver, was shirtless, buff, and a sweetie. I smiled at the sight of him. "Oliver, this is Max," Clark said. I frowned. "You're not auctioning me off," I growled at him. Chloe nodded in fake seriousness. "Nice; I can see what you saw in her," Oliver teased. "What I saw was the after-affects of alcohol," Clark muttered. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Very mature," Oliver said, pointing his towel-grasping hand at me. I nodded. "I'm very mature when I want to be," I said. "Just not when I don't want to be," I added and clasped my hands behind my back. I turned on my heel towards Chloe. "Feisty," Oliver growled under his breath. "Oh, yeah; I'm fiery," I said sarcastically. But I'm guessing that didn't help my case. It didn't even make sense! "Why'd we even come here, again?" I asked in a low tone to Chloe. "Oliver can help with your Itex situation. He's been actually trying to rehabilitate some of the experiments that they had in one abandoned branch that we found. You two could help each other out because he hasn't found the avian brands like you and might be interested." Chloe said. "Yeah; most people are interested." I whispered back and pulled a finger across my throat and dangled my head with my tongue sticking out. "I am interested in the Itex corporations so that I can help the experiments grow back to their most humanly healthy forms." Oliver suddenly intervened.

I turned back to glare at him, looking him over yet again. He didn't seem like the most business-y like person. He didn't seem like the most generous person. He just looked like a pretty poster boy for teenagers to drool over. I was suddenly back in the shoes of my fourteen year old self, trying to evaluate this person without stereotyping. I was trying to strip down any facades he might hold up. I hadn't had to do this in a while. "Why would you be interested in any of the experiments?" I asked. Chloe rolled her eyes but sighed in defeat. "The experiments I found were unstable in both physical and mental forms. They were humans from the start and I plan to help them back into that spot again." Oliver said with his chin held up high. It was a defensive move. "The question is why are you so interested in any of these experiments? You couldn't have known about this while it was still going on." Oliver said. He was referring to me being a teenager when this was going on. "Same with you," I shot back. "My reason is personal; my dad was one of the scientists and I despised him for that. I want to fix my dad's mistakes." I said. Oliver cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed and nodded. "Fine; one of the experiments spoke of one of the very first experiments in particular," Oliver said and moved over to an area filled with monitor screens. He clicked a few buttons, accessing a video file. On the screen in the middle showed a video of a kid. He had green scales and was gulping water like no tomorrow. He was obviously part fish. "There was the first experiment. She was the first rebel. They spoke of her often. They wanted her more than anything in the world. They kept saying that she could screw everything up." The fish boy said. "She was a role model to all of the other experiments and me. She was an avian hybrid and a bad one. The scientists said that she was the daughter of one of the ex-scientists who committed treason against Itex. She was special; she had the power to fly super fast. I saw a picture once. She looked like a normal girl, I suppose. She was really pretty though. They wanted her for breeding so they could make more successful experiments that wouldn't rebel." The kid said. Then he gave a loud croaking noise and then died. The video was closed and Chloe was standing by me, shocked. She was crying.

I patted her shoulder. "How many experiments have you encountered, Max?" Oliver asked. "A couple branches full. One in NYC and one in Germany." I said. "I wasn't able to find any more branches after that but I keep track of some of the closed ones that had been abandoned so that we could see if they come back." I said. "They're too smart for that." Oliver said. "Or they know that we're too smart to think that they're too dumb to do that so they would truly be the smart ones in going back; an unexpected move." I corrected him. Oliver raised his eyebrows at my logic in surprise. "I know how they think. My mom was once kidnapped by them." I added. "Your mom's name would be….?" Oliver prompted. "Valencia Martinez," I answered, hoping I wouldn't give off too much. He didn't put two and two together. I left when it was time and no one confronted me, at least, on who I was.

I kept to myself until we got to Chloe's place. "We never speak about last night?" I suggested to Clark after Chloe had gone up. "Never," Clark agreed in relief. "Not even if we remember," He added. I nodded and headed up after Chloe. When I got to my room I checked the monitors for anything. Nothing had disturbed the Itex branches. Maybe I was wrong….or maybe I was looking in the wrong branches. I instantly pulled up a web browser and Googled the branch that Oliver kept an eye on. It was somewhere in Toledo, Ohio. "Great, I probably missed the most important place because this Queen dude thought he was too smart for this." I muttered as I checked around my room. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Nudge's number. "Nudge," I said. "Yeah?" She answered absently. "I need you to go to Toledo, Ohio," I said and scrolled down the news article. "Damn, no coordinates; just go to the center of town and pull out your resources or whatever," I said. "Fine, Max," Nudge said irritably. "What are you doing?" I asked, snapping back to my conversation with her. "Um, nothing," She squeaked. "Nudge Tiffany Crystal Ride, you better not be doing what I think you're doing while you're talking to me!" I hissed at the phone. "Oh, hush, Max! I wouldn't dare do that. Not while talking to you; you're like my mom and that would be gross but some people think it's erotic. Do you know why some people think that?" Nudge suddenly asked. "ADD, Nudge; what are you doing?" I asked. "I _was _having some alone time with Chad but now that that's done for I guess I'm talking to lonesome you!" Nudge growled through the phone. "I'm sorry if this is important for our safety but you need to stop having monkey sex and get to Ohio!" I said and groaned in frustration as I pounded the end button. Monkey sex? What was up with the Monkey Sex?!!

Now it was even odder. I knew that I had gone to bed fully clothed and in my own bed. I knew it but I still woke up next to Clark Kent, naked. I checked the calendar. It was the next day but the same situation. "How did this happen?" I asked as I got into my pajamas. Somehow they had ended up on the floor. "I have no clue," Clark said as he got changed. "I certainly did not come here last night and you certainly did not come and pick me up because I would remember that." I said. "I would too. We were sober last night." Clark said. "Weren't we?" We asked in unison. I shook it out of my head and looked around. "Now, how did this happen?" I asked. _It's where you're meant to be. You have to stay to help him. _A familiar Voice suddenly said. "Ha!" I yelped. "What?" Clark asked. I kept my eyes widened but gave a small smile. "Nothing," I said. _What is that supposed to mean? Why are you back? My mission is through!! _I thought. _Your saving the world mission is but this is a new mission. This is the mission to keep your life safe and happy. Itex is run out, you are safe. _The Voice said.

I blinked as I listened, frozen. "Are you alright, Max?" Clark suddenly asked. "Yeah, I am but I have a little headache," I said. _Okay, Voice, I know we need some bonding, reminiscing time but now is not the best of time. We'll speak or think or whatever when I get home. _I thought. _You are home, Max!! You can't leave because Clark needs your help! He doesn't know it yet but he needs your help!! You won't even be allowed to leave because Jorel has a lock on this house. _The Voice said. "Who's Jorel?" I asked aloud. It was meant for the Voice but Clark answered. "Where did you hear that name?" He asked seriously. I looked back at him. "Me? Where did you hear that name? Why does he have a lock on this house?" I asked feverishly. "What do you mean?" Clark asked suspiciously. How to explain, how to explain… _Don't bother, Max. You two are meant to help each other throughout your life so just tell him everything. _The Voice said. _No, damn it, Voice! You need to tell me what's going on! _I was screaming in my head so much it made my head pound. "Kell-L," A loud booming voice suddenly echoed around the house. "What was that?" I asked as my eyes darted around the house. "And Maximum Ride," The voice added. "Your Voice is correct. You two are meant to help each other and I refuse to let you out of this house until you two have explained everything!" The voice boomed. Then it was cut off. "Crap," I whispered. I rushed out of the room and down the stairs. I whooshed open the door and it came open easily. However, getting out was not so easy.

"Why does Jorel want me to talk to you?" Clark demanded of me. "Why does the Voice want me to know you?" I shot back as I pressed my hand against the invisible field that kept us locked inside. It rippled in front of me, making the air shiver beneath my hand. "Jorel's put a lock on this house so we can't get out." Clark said. "Well, that's just dandy," I hissed as I pressed against the field. It was like a large, solid bubble. "What do I need to know about you?" Clark asked. "What do I need to know about you?" I retorted. Clark froze defensively. "Are you from another planet?" Clark suddenly asked. I narrowed my eyes at him. "No," I said, my face growing more serious. Who wants to play Learn the Freak's Secrets?! YAY!!


End file.
